1. Field
Aspects of the present inventive concept relate to a convergence service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a pair play service which provides a convergence service between a plurality of paired devices on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As networks have grown in size and complexity and more Internet protocol (IP) environments have been created, a user uses multimedia content in an environment where a television (TV), a personal computer (PC), and a mobile phone are converged together. The term 3Screen refers to three screens of the TV, the PC, and the mobile phone, and more broadly refers to a converged environment using multimedia content.
That is, a user who is watching multimedia content on the Internet may seamlessly view the multimedia content anytime and anywhere. For example, a user who is watching a soap opera using his/her mobile phone in a bus may get to work and view the soap opera on his/her PC in the office. Also, the user may come home from work and finish watching the remaining part of the soap opera at home. That is, in a 3Screen environment, one multimedia content (e.g., the soap opera) can be seamlessly communicated between devices.
Users can seamlessly consume multimedia content by loading applications with various functions onto devices in a 3Screen environment.